


Tears of Glass

by LeviathanCole



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathanCole/pseuds/LeviathanCole
Summary: Whirlwind of emotions inside you spurred your feet to walk forward to your ultimate destiny. How you were wishing that you are grabbing a hilt of a sword rather than the hem of your own gown. You were betrayed and you were thinking that your lunatic cousins may have a point in spilling the blood of their own kin inside this very room. The throne room is suffocating without any window glasses to let the light illuminate the interior. It will only be bearable if human entrails be made a banner alongside the rich velvet tapestries.And when you were at a proximate distance, your tired eyes met that piercing steel gray eyes and the ugly emotions stopped for a heart beat. Being suddenly bereft of the burn of wrath left you frozen in your place and coldness settled.The wound on your right cheek throbbed. It reminded you that it isn't over.The murmurs from the crowd of gentry was silenced. Your Introduction has begun.Or:After surviving the cabin fever due to the civil war, you received a news related to the new king - Gazef Stronoff - and to your surprise, to your own person, too. And when the news did not settle correctly to you, the following events turned worse, against your best wishes.
Relationships: Gazef Stronoff/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Tears of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unintended Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045434) by [Riehlla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riehlla/pseuds/Riehlla). 



> Hello! To anyone who picked this story, thank you and I hope that you are doing well! This story was bugging me for months now and was begging to be written so before I chicken out, I decided to post the first chapter of the story. As I promised, this story was inspired by Riehlla's Unintended Side Effects. I was so glad I was not the only one who appreciated Gazef.
> 
> As always, this one, just like the other fanfics I've posted before (from the other fandoms), had no beta nor it was proofread so any typographical and grammatical errors are all mine. I hope you will forgive me for that since English is not my mother tongue.

Clinks of pigment vials were resounding through the morning air as clean and well trimmed fingernails arranged them on the top of a century old table, with its face splattered with new and fading oil paints. You carefully and lovingly place them on the wooden rack

You sighed. The squeaking clean state of your hands rightly belong to a professional pianist but in a few minutes it will be the hands of a painter once more. Your mother told you that you can leave the paint mixing to the paint merchants since the activity will definitely smudge your hands and arms but you insist on mulling your own paint. Grinding the pigments to dust and the circular motion when mulling the shades to paint has a cathartic effect. In addition, you will be able to control the quality of the paint you desire to use.

Donning your gloves and mask, you started the process. But as you move, you find your heart beat faster than normal. Not because of the activity but the insomnia depriving you of sleep. You thought that nine months of isolation from civilization will fix your problem but it got worse as you always turn to arts and music for comfort. And you gained a mastery in stealth and noise suppression as these hobbies pestering your brain to function in the middle of the night till Eos herself bare her rosy complexion over the horizon.

Every single yawn whipped up your heart to pump faster. You remember the tales from the ancient times when the damsel will follow her heart’s screaming desire of uncontrollable love and affection and elope with her dashing knight. Your heart screams with desire, too. That is – to take a quick nap and pray that no maid or servant will enter your room and see you sleeping brazenly when the sun is shining and sparkling. It was also the moment that you realized that it has been a long time since your mind, body, and soul agreed with your heart’s desire.

Even if you were fantasizing for a nap, you managed to finish mulling the paint with passable results. You transferred the smooth, pristine, white paint in a vessel to store. You wiped the slab clean with a cloth before testing the color on a paper. With a round brush, you took a sample of the new paint. Several strokes of brush and creating variation of lightness and you found happiness yet still have to reach the peak of satisfaction, you heard knocks from the ancient oak door of your chamber. You might as well as try to conceal your work but due to time constriction and the eventual suspicion will be a hassle, you spoke. “Come in.”

“Good morning Lady [Name]” the maid greeted as she curtsied. You gave a signal for her to stand and you replied “Good morning.”

It is either seeing the painting materials early in the morning or your reply to her greeting or better yet the combination of the two painted her face with shock. Maia is one of the most stoic servants in the Sorben Hall but you cannot mistake that slight frown and widening of eyes before she managed to relax her facial expressions once more.

“My lady, your lady mother asks for your presence at the drawing room. Miss Lana Bolton, your family’s tailor will take your measurements.”

It was your turn to frown. “Mother did not told me that Miss Bolton will visit.”

“I suggest that it might be a surprise.”

You sighed. “It may be. Please give me a moment to change.”

Thus you found yourself walking in the hallway towards the very well lighted drawing room accompanied by Maia walking behind you. She opened the huge doors of the room for you, revealing Lana Bolton and her assistants and of course, your mother who was seating on the couch with them on the opposite side.

Lana and her company stood to curtsy and you allowed them to settle down. You approached your mother and gave her a peck on her cheek. You were deeply hoping that you fixed your appearance impeccably that no smudge of paint tainted your skin nor your clothing. The Duchess of Ivrea remained stoic and unmovable just like her heart for the past sixteen years.

It was only you, but you heard the tiniest sound of glass cracking.

“Greetings, mother.”

“What could you possibly be doing early in the morning for you to take several moments to arrive here?” Your mother highly values punctuality and of course you do, too but you cannot mention the paint mulling.

“I was deliberating if I should change my clothes, mother. I’m meeting Miss Bolton after all.” You were hoping it would suffice as an excuse. After all, Lana Bolton caters only to the most influential family of Re-Estize Kingdom. Aristocrat or not, she was known for her vocal opinion in one’s fashion sense.

“No matter. Lest the time be wasted, everyone should do their work.” You fear that your mother will not let you sit but she gave a signal for you to settle as well.

“It has been a long time since I’ve seen Lady [Name],” Lana gave you a small yet fond smile. All your clothing – from infancy to early adolescence years – were designed by Lana Bolton. You only stopped wearing her masterpieces when your mother decided that it was wiser to let you stay in the Island of Eryuentiu for the remaining years of your education at the Nova Sphere Academy and let the assigned tailors of the academy to cater to your clothing needs. The danger of travelling back and forth during your summer break has been proven fatal more than once.

“It is indeed and it has been eight years ago since we met. I am excited to see your new designs,” you replied. Lana produced a sketchbook from her bag and opened it to a certain page. It was noticeable that she offered the bundle of leaves to your mother first rather than to you who would eventually wear the planned gowns.

Your mother nodded in approval as Lana discussed the specifications of the gowns. You, on the other hand, have to be satisfied with the small details you can see from your seat. You immediately missed the liberty of designing your gowns and dresses when you were at Eryuentiu. The Duchess and Lana would scream like a banshee if they saw the sacrilegious dresses you have wore.

“You have done well, Miss Bolton. The settlement for the dresses and gowns will be sent in accordance to our usual arrangement. I have other businesses to attend. I will leave my daughter to your capable hands.”

Bids of goodbyes were said and done and you found yourself being introduced to the other two person accompanying Lana Bolton. Both ladies curtsied once more as they introduce themselves. “I am Aine Welvent,” said by the petite, young lady possessing a hair in the color of golden corn and eyes that gleams like emerald. “And I am Mairead Jouy,” the last of Lana’s company introduced herself. In contrast to the fair haired Aine, Mairead has auburn hair matching her bright brown eyes.

In unison, they said “We are pleased to make your acquaintance, m’lady.”

“Enchanté, ladies.”

\------

You did not know why but everything seemed to pass in a blur. Aine and Mairead were already taking measurements of your body. Meanwhile, Lana was pulling out the sample fabrics from her bag to show to you.

Aine dictated to Mairead the size of your arm hole before moving to your wrist and the latter jot it down on a journal. You heard the muted sound of heels towards you and you noticed Lana approaching you with the sketch pad and the fabrics.

“My apologies, m’lady. I would love to have your input on the gowns you would wear but the Duchess insisted to sticking to the simple and traditional designs,” she said in almost whispering manner. Maia was still inside the drawing room with the head maid Endelienta. Though observing the room like a hawk, it is not impossible for any guest of Sorben Hall to miss them. The servants of this hall has been trained to blend in the shadows and move in the most clandestine way that anyone would forget they were in the room and of course, it comes with the benefit of gathering information.

“I cannot fault you. Mother loves to check every little details. It is from her that I learned to move flawlessly and finish any of my task perfectly. On the other hand, if so that everything was already prepared, I was saved from pondering too much,” you replied. “I also do not want to give you unnecessary headache if I became undecided on the details of my gowns.”

The tailor gave you a knowing smile. “Always the filial daughter. I wonder when I would see you break away from the conventionalities, m’lady.”

_If you only know how much I broke them, the rules had been nothing but a crushed powder in my hands_ , you thought.

But you are not allowed to slip those kind of thoughts here. Not in this room.

Instead, you replied. “Such is the reason why rules are called conventionalities. They made our lives easier. Evenly, someone quoted ‘You are free and that is why you are lost’.”

Lana giggled. “I rest my case then. So here’s the design and the intended fabrics with its colors for each of the dresses and gowns.” As Lana discussed the designs, you noticed that it may have followed the customary design yet you recognized bits of new styles which emerged before the turmoil.

“Though I must ask, how is your business?” you asked her. In the briefest of moment, you saw her flinch. Lana stared at you, assessing the hidden meaning behind the inquiry.

Miss Bolton let out an audible sigh that even the maids could hear and see. “Despite the circumstances I have to face, fortunately, this little business of mine is surviving. I also have to thank my patrons especially Her Grace, your lady mother, for the repeat service and purchases. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“It has been eight years and don’t you dare to tell me that you have not expanded your services from your stronghold.”

The tension from her movements disappeared. The way her pupil dilated matches the aura of happiness she suddenly radiate. “I do not have the time, m’lady. I have been building my roof six years ago and my extensions into this mortal world need my attention ever so often.”

It was now your turn to get surprised. “You are not Miss Bolton anymore?”

Lana chuckled. “As much as I wanted to please my husband by being known and called by his family name, many of my customers still prefer calling me by my maiden name.”

“I, indeed, have been gone for so long that I did not caught the news of you being carried to the altar. It may have been late but I congratulate you. Still – ” you looked at the two assistants she brought with her. “I assumed that you expanded to the east of the kingdom. Miss Welvent and Miss Jouy were hailed from the east, weren’t they?”

“You are sharp as ever, m’lady. They are from the east.” Lana replied. You almost smiled hearing the affirmation.

“It was so easy. Their names are common on the east portion of the kingdom. My dearest friend, Lady Aisling Seofonryne, resides on that portion. Anyone would say that her name was also common on that part.”

Lana easily recognized her blunder. It is not only Lady Aisling’s first name that was easily recognizable but also her family name. The most ancient and noble House of Seofonryne is a marquisate tasked to defend a huge portion of the east border of Re-Estize Kingdom from the yearly invasion of Baharuth Empire. While the Marquis of Seofonryne was not included in the prestigious array of Six Great Nobles of the Kingdom, no one dared to make an enemy out of them. For centuries, the noble household tenaciously maintained their power in the guise of holding neutral position but secretly operating in the shadows.

Lana saw the beginning of unending headache. The unforgiving strength of Ivrea and Seofonryne will crush her if she did not choose a suitable option that will satisfy you.

“Ah, the only daughter of the eleventh Marquis of Seofonryne. I have not catered my services to any nobles from the eastern part of the kingdom for a long time. Though, I hope that Aine and Mairead will help me gain footing in that area.”

Aine and Mairead looked at each other with visible confusion.

You smiled, carefully not to reveal any malicious intent. “Miss Welvent and Miss Jouy must be flattered. To be relied on by the head of the company itself, they must have great talents you are banking in.”

“They are promising but they have a long way to go.”

“Based on these designs, may I know the estimate date that you will complete the gowns and have them delivered here?”

“I will have my whole team prioritize these gowns that I may be able to show the finished product by a week or so. The Duchess asks for it as soon as possible.”  
You sensed Lana was trying to drop hints as much as she can in the most possible conspicuous way. You acquired some vital pieces yet the picture was yet to be revealed.

\------

The measurement was done and Endelienta led Lana and her company to your mother’s office before sending them off of Sorben Hall.

You were not quite done with your preparations.

“Maia.”

“Yes my lady?”

“I have a favor to ask. I would wish that it will not reach my mother’s ears about my painting activity this early morning.”

“If you so desire, my lady.” Maia simply replied. And you also knew that it would not be as simple as that.

“I would return to my room but I would like you to accompany me. There is a task that I have for you.”

Not much later, you and the stoic maid were already in your room. Many of your friends complain how quick you walk albeit that your lower limbs were short. If it was Maia’s stoicism or her patience, you were glad she was not complaining nor trying to remind you of your walking pace.

“Come here,” you told her as you hand her a small amber bottle containing tablets of medicine. “I heard that your grand parents were looking after your younger siblings but their joints are in pain due to arthritis and they find it difficult to sleep during the night because of it. These medicines would not cure the arthritis but will relieve the pain.”

You confirmed that eyes are indeed the window to a person’s soul as you saw Maia’s hope bleed from it. But the fidgeting suggested that she was somehow uncomfortable with your sudden generosity.

“My lady this is too much I – ”

You enveloped your hands to her for her to hold the bottle tightly “There is nothing too much with providing our staff with their needs. I know that you were worrying with them and I guess that there’s nothing wrong to reward you as you persevere astoundingly. You can be with your family but you chose to serve here at Sorben Hall. At least, reward yourself with lesser things to think of during the night. And if it is not for yourself, then accept this for their sake.”

Maia’s defenses were lowering and she was not pushing back the medicine to you. Few more encouragement and you knew that she will give in.

“Don’t you want to see your grand parents move without pain? I still do not know if the turmoil outside had subsided but if they became well, you will be able to take them for a walk on one of your holidays. On the most of the days you are not home, they will not only be able to take care of the young ones but also themselves.”

You removed your hands from her and finally she relented. In display of her gratitude, she curtsied deeply. “I thank you my lady for your kindness.”  
You told her to stand and said. “The bottle contains fewer number of tablets since I also distributed some to the other servants. If the pain reliever worked, tell me and I will provide more.”

Maia left you after she was dismissed and you returned on your paint mulling. The late morning sunlight got stronger as the afternoon approaches. It poured as it penetrate the transparent window glass.

You cut your painting related activity early in preparation for the scorching weather to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you reached the end of this chapter!! Unfortunately, I won't be able to post any chapter for a while since I accepted two projects and I badly needed it to pay for my bills. But I am determined to slay those two so that I can go back on writing. I posted the first chapter so I will have my inspiration to go back to writing.


End file.
